kataomoi
by Filatipphia
Summary: She love him but he loves someone else. He love her but she loves someone else. (Padahal ini hanyalah kesalah pahaman belaka.) au.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Boruto © Ukyō Kodachi, Mikio Ikemoto ǀ Boruto Uzumaki & Sumire Shigaraki/Kakei ǀ I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Warning: AU. OOC maybe. Minim dialog.**

* * *

_She love him but he loves someone else._

Sejak pertama kali tatapan mata kami bertemu, aku tak bisa lupa. Tentang debaran jantungku yang terasa berkali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Kala itu, senja mulai menampakkan diri. Oranye langit di sore hari begitu menyolok mata. _Golden hours, _mereka bilang. Betapa kilau kuning keemasan sinar mentari yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang begitu mampu menimbulkan kesan istimewa.

Tentu saja, sekolah sudah lengang. Kegiatan klub memang hanya diperbolehkan hingga pukul 5 sore saja. Meskipun banyak siswa-siswi yang melanggar aturan tersebut, termasuk aku.

Aku memang hanya murid baru, baru masuk sekolah dan baru duduk di kelas satu, sehingga baru mengikuti aktivitas klub pula. Meskipun tidak menjadi orang penting yang super sibuk, namun klub yang aku ikuti saat ini, yaitu jurnalistik, cukup menguras banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk berpikir.

Mencari tema lah, mencari topik lah, hingga mau tak mau aku harus rela kehilangan jatah istirahat demi bisa ikut berpacu dan tidak tertinggal. Jadi lah hampir tiap hari aku pulang kala senja datang.

Saat itu lah, ketika terburu-buru ingin segera sampai ke rumah, suara decitan bola yang memantul di lapangan _outdoor _menggelitik telingaku.

Ah, klub basket selalu tampak _hectic_ seperti biasa. Meski begitu, tak ada raut lelah yang nampak dari satu pun anggotanya. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat serius, beberapa lagi sangat menikmati.

Kuperhatikan sejenak, dengan apiknya mereka melakukan latih tanding antar anggota. Saling mem_passing_ serta men_dribble._

Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cerah asyik memainkan bola. Tangannya dengan lincah membawa benda bulat itu, melewati lawan di depannya, mengoper ke teman setimnya, lantas kembali menerima si bola sebelum kemudian mencetak angka.

_"Nice shoo__t, _ Boruto!" Sorak sorai kawan-kawannya bergema.

Senyuman terlukis di bibirnya. Cengiran, lebih tepatnya. Sebuah ekspresi dari rasa senang dan puas akan usahanya, sebelum ia segera melakukan_ high five_ dengan seluruh rekan setimnya.

Aku tertegun. Tak pernah terpikir olehku di dunia ini bisa ada lelaki sekeren itu.

Bulir-bulir peluh berjatuhan dari dahinya. Bercucuran ke pelipis hingga dagu. Kemudian tangannya yang terampil lantas menggenggam kerah kaos putih polosnya, untuk ia gunakan sebagai lap dalam membersihkan keringat.

Pemuda dengan netra sapphire itu kemudian menoleh ke sekeliling. Hingga pada akhirnya, tatapan kami bertemu.

Aku tenggelam dalam birunya palet Boruto. Matanya terlihat sangat bening dan menyejukkan. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak kembali menatapnya. Namun sayang, itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik. Sebelum ia menemukan apa yang ia cari sehingga pandangan mata kami saling terlepas. Yang tentu saja itu bukanlah aku.

Rupanya, latih tanding telah selesai.

Seorang gadis menghampiri laki-laki itu sembari tangannya terjulur, memberikan _sport drink_ yang segera diterima dengan senang hati.

Sebelah tangan Boruto terangkat, untuk kemudian mengusap surai hitam legam milik si perempuan. Yang dengan segera ditepis secara kasar namun malah membuat si lelaki tertawa.

Aku tak tahu apa saja yang mereka bicarakan. Aku juga tak tertarik untuk mendengarnya.

Meski hanya beberapa detik, pandangan matanya yang merasuk tepat ke netraku, mampu membuat dadaku berdebar jauh lebih cepat. Namun demikian, melihatnya berbahagia dengan gadis lain, membuat rasa berbunga dalam hatiku seketika layu.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di koridor ini, menyaksikan keterampilan Boruto dalam bermain basket. Sadar cahaya senja sudah mulai menghilang, aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Toh, tak ada gunanya juga berlama-lama di sana.

Sebab sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah bisa berada di posisi itu.

Meski kita tak sekelas, namun Boruto sering sekali mampir ke kelasku saat istirahat. Sekadar untuk menjahili si perempuan bersurai hitam tadi.

Sarada namanya. Merupakan classmate sekaligus teman dekatku sendiri. Ia adalah _childhood friend_ dari lelaki itu. Bisa dibilang, karena Sarada, aku jadi bisa mengenal Boruto. Aku cukup berterima kasih akan hal itu.

Sejak kecil selalu bersama, tentu saja membuat keduanya sangat dekat. Awalnya, aku merasa biasa saja. Meski terkadang denyutan perih menghampiri dadaku di kala harus melihat mereka berdua. Akan tetapi, pandangan lembut Boruto setiap menatap Sarada, membuatku kembali berpikir ulang.

Apalagi, kita berdua jarang mengobrol. Kenal hanya sekadar kenal. Tahu cuma sebatas tahu. Karena setiap laki-laki itu menghampiri kelas, atensinya hanya tertuju kepada Sarada.

Hingga tentu saja, mustahil baginya untuk bisa memperhatikanku. Lagipula, apa yang kuharapkan?

Bisa setiap hari melihatnya saja, aku sudah senang.

Ah, ah, mencintai sepihak itu ternyata melelahkan.

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes, meski segera kuusap kasar.

* * *

Setiap kali aku berkunjung, gadis itu selalu diam. Diam dan tak banyak bicara.

Terkadang aku menyesal. Karena tak mau ke sini sendiri, aku sering mengajak teman sebangkuku yaitu Mitsuki untuk menemaniku singgah sebelum pergi ke kantin.

Meski aku selalu menggoda Sarada, namun netraku tak pernah terlepas dari memandangnya.

Surai lembutnya yang berwarna violet, menggantung indah sepanjang punggung. Serta kedua netranya yang juga sama, berkilap jernih dan mampu membuatku tenggelam.

Namun, gadis itu tak pernah mau berbincang lama denganku. Ia kebanyakan hanya terdiam menyaksikanku dan Sarada bercanda, tanpa pernah mau ikut terlibat ke dalamnya. Justru malah si Mitsuki sialan yang mendapatkan kesempatan besar untuk berbicara dengannya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sumire, aku pun tak mampu untuk menebaknya.

Gadis itu, menurutku jauh lebih rumit dari Sarada. Oh, yang tentu saja aku tak pernah repot-repot untuk menebak isi kepala teman masa kecilku itu. Tak berguna juga. Karena aku tak ingin tahu. Sebab Sarada pun selalu mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, hingga aku tak usah menalar.

Berbeda dengan Sumire yang selalu terdiam, terutama padaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, aku tak tahu pandangannya terhadapku.

Tetapi, aku sangat senang melihat senyumnya. Di kala bibirnya membentuk sebuah kurva, aku merasa nyaman, entah kenapa.

Dan ketika ia berbincang dengan Mitsuki, gadis itu bahkan tertawa!

Tidak adil, bukan?

Aku selalu ingin mengobrol banyak dengannya. Namun kesempatan itu tak pernah datang.

Pernah sekali tatapan mata kami bertemu. Saat itu, aku sedang berlatih dengan klub basketku.

Dan gadis itu tengah berdiri di tengah koridor.

Netra violetnya begitu jernih, dan tentu saja indah. Meski kilauan cahaya senja di atas sana membuat mataku cukup silau untuk memandangnya.

Sesuatu terasa menggelitik perutku. Ini pertama kalinya aku terjerat hingga ingin tenggelam.

Rasanya seperti berbincang dari mata ke mata. Rasanya seperti aku sedikit demi sedikit bisa meraba apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Aku tak tahu mengapa dia masih berada di sekolah petang-petang begini, sendirian pula. Khayalku ingin kuajak dia pulang bersama, tetapi aku tak mau dia menolak.

Cukup lama kita saling memandang. Aku masih mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang ia pikirkan, meski hasilnya masih sama, aku tak tahu pasti apa isi dalam kepalanya.

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, sebab suara cempreng Sarada telah memanggilku lebih dulu.

Hingga akhirnya, saat aku kembali menoleh, eksistensi gadis itu sudah tak ada.

Lagi, aku menghela napas. Setiap kami tak sengaja berpapasan, tak sengaja bertemu, maupun tak sengaja melihat dari kejauhan, Sumire memang tidak pernah mau untuk menyapaku.

Dan brengseknya aku, diriku pun agak segan untuk menyapanya.

Kemudian, di suatu siang, ketika bel istirahat berdendang. Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku demi mampir ke kelas Sarada. Tentu saja tujuan utamaku adalah demi melihat Sumire.

Toh, aku pun hanya singgah sebentar. Sebab perutku lapar dan aku akan membeli makan siang di kantin. Juga, kelas mereka adalah tempat yang harus aku lewati jika ingin ke sana.

Menjahili teman masa kecilku hanyalah sebuah kamuflase belaka, tentu saja. Toh, Sarada sendiri malah sudah memiliki kekasih. Meski aku tak tahu itu siapa. Karena Sarada bilang ia ingin _backstreet._

Seperti biasa, gadis dengan surai keunguan itu tidak pernah mau menatapku lama-lama. Ia hanya memandangku sekilas lalu kemudian kembali memalingkan muka.

Saat ini aku sendiri. Mitsuki tidak mau ikut bersamaku. Katanya dia enggan. Aku tak tahu entah apa alasan sebenarnya.

Si perempuan bermarga Uchiha juga terlihat malas dan tanpa gairah. Aku tak mengerti mengapa semua orang seperti tak memiliki semangat hidup hari ini.

Karena perutku yang mulai keroncongan minta diisi, aku ingin cepat-cepat ke kantin. Aku jadi tertular rasa malas jika lama-lama di sini.

Sarada tak mau bicara banyak denganku. Sumire apalagi.

Namun, kuurungkan niatku kala melihat si gadis yang identik dengan violet kini tengah asyik berbincang. Ucapannya memang tidak begitu kencang namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

"Ayolah Sumire, ikut_ goukon _bersama kami! Kita kurang satu orang nih," salah satu teman sekelasnya berkata penuh antusias.

Sumire menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan, "Maaf aku tidak berminat."

Pekik suara terdengar, "Heeeee _nande_?! Apa kau punya pacar? Atau ada orang yang kau suka?"

"Opsi kedua."

_"Arara, _sayang sekali. Siapa cowok beruntung itu, huh?"

Setitik rona merah terlihat, "Aku tak mau menjawab!" Sumire menggeleng.

"Ayolah, beritahu kami," kawannya membujuk.

Oh? Ini menarik. Karena selalu diamnya sifat gadis itu, sehingga aku tak mampu mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. Tak kusangka kalau selama ini ada orang yang ia sukai.

Kira-kira siapa orang itu? Apakah siswa di sini? Apakah dia seseorang yang aku kenal? Apakah dia lebih tampan dariku?

Beribu pertanyaan terlintas dalam benak.

Dan rasa perih yang berdenyut dalam hatiku melengkapi semuanya.

Duh, apa begini rasanya _unrequited love_? Ternyata sakit juga.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat sembari mulai melangkah keluar. Tak ingin amarahku meluap di sini. Sebab rasa-rasanya aku tak ingin mendengar obrolan mereka lagi.

_He love her but she loves someone else._

* * *

(Lucunya, mereka berdua merasa patah hati. Padahal ini hanyalah kesalah pahaman belaka.)

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

A/N: lagi-lagi aku nulis cerita absurd nacam ini ;;;;; yaudah gpp yg penting aku :")))


End file.
